The Black Butterfly
by Miyu Maniac
Summary: When Sasuke returns to Konoha everything is perfect, until Karin shows up and takes Sakura's place in Konoha. Now betrayed and alone Sakura plans to return the favor. Rated T for now, may change to M in later chapters.
1. The Warning

The Black Butterfly

Chapter One

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own Naruto or any characters used other than Kyo and Sasha…they are mine

"Normal" (none)

_'Thoughts' (Italics)_

**'2nd Voice in thoughts' (Bold)**

_**'3rd Voice in thoughts' (Italics and Bold)**_

* * *

Lifeless eyes watched as the scene played out in front of the cloaked person.

"NARUUUUTTTTOOOOO!" a kunoichi in red screamed as she chased an orange blur around Konoha, fists in the air. The blonde ninja felt a fist collide into his head and collapsed onto the ground.

Another ninja appeared behind the girl. His black spiked hair with a bluish tint, dressed in black looked at the girl.

"Sasuke-kun!" the girl swooned with a blush on her cheeks. In return the boy smirked.

"Nice hit Ugly." A pale Sasuke look alike told the girl as he appeared from thin air.

"Stop calling me ugly, Sai!"

*POOF* "Good job with catching Naruto. Looks like you're ready for your Anbu exam Karin. I'm proud of you." Their perverted silver haired sensei told the girl.

"Ne, ne lets go eat ramen in celebration of Karin's success." The Kyuubi holder exlaimed. Together the five Nin walked away towards the blonde's favorite restaurant.

~~~X~~~

Dead eyes closed in an attempt to loosen the pain she felt in her heart, to forget about old memories, a dream that will never be and to block the sting of betrayal. As well as to stop the thoughts of seeking revenge on those who were supposed to support and never forget.

A flash of disgust came to her eyes for the pang she felt in her heart, but just as fast as it appeared it was gone. Her eyes appeared lifeless once more. From behind the cloaked girl came a voice.

"They have replaced you easily and with a girl below your strength no less. Does it hurt? This girl is living your dreams, taking over memories of you and your place in other's hearts. She is thought of to be strong while you are called weak and ignored, forgotten. With your clan dead and your teammates taken, why is it that you remain? We both know you don't plan on taking revenge."

"It matters to me not. She may be living my dreams but it was time I returned to reality. As for me being weak, it's better for them to underestimate me than over. I remain to return the favor of betrayal and awake them from their dreams as they did to me."

The cloaked girl turned her head slightly and faded green eyes glanced at the large black leopard behind her before turning back to watch the figures walk into the ramen shop. "Leave me Kyo, find Sasha. I will need her soon."

With a low dip of his head the feline shrank in size then darted towards the gates and past the guards, running east.

Gracefully the girl disappeared into the shadows only to appear mere seconds later in the alley across the ramen shop. Sitting on a wooden crate resting in the alley she stared at the people sitting on the stools. Closing her eyes she concentrated on their chakra signals and in her mind's eye, she saw and heard them as if she was right in front of them. There she sat memorizing their every move and word while she waited for Kyo to return with Sasha.

0~~~O~~~0

Flashback: Sasuke Returns

It was a beautiful day outside of Konoha. The birds were singing, the butterflies dancing and the sun was out shining. There was a slight gust of wind that blew every once in awhile. No, it wasn't a biting chill of a wind but merely a warm embrace telling one to leave their houses and enjoy nature at its greatest.

A few miles away from this peaceful area surrounding the village a dark figure walked aimlessly around as if to find a path of light in the darkness that has consumed his world. He was bruised, beaten, and so very low on chakra, but no one could ignore the small smile of accomplishment that adorned his face. For he has done it, he had finally killed Itachi.

He took another step, before his body swayed forcing him to fall to the ground in exhaustion. On his back he faced the sky staring as if it would tell him what to do next. The answer never came. As he surrendered his mind to fatigue a pair of bright emerald eyes looks down on him as if in question. That was the last thing he saw.

~~~X~~~

He awoke to the sound of beeping machines, the ruffling of paper, and the warm breeze coming from an open window. All and all it was very peaceful and he automatically knew he was in a hospital most likely in a village like Konoha.

He flexed his fingers to see if they would respond, and the ruffling of paper stopped. The man opened his eyes to see a young girl no older than 15 look at him with soft brown eyes. The girl turned and walked out the door to speak to someone.

"Saki, can you get Dr. Haruno for me? Tell her Uchiha-san is now awake." The young girl asked.

"Of course Mari, she should be on her way down for the check up." Another slightly older girl replied.

"Thank you" was all that was said before the girl called Mari came back into the room. The sound of ruffling paper began again. The man realized that the girl was organizing papers and had no interest of telling him where he was.

Minutes passed before the sound of the door closing brought both the girl's and the man's attention to the newest arrival. "Afternoon Dr. Haruno. It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?"

"It is Mari-chan. So tell me, why are you here organizing these papers while your volunteer shift is done and you are able to go out and enjoy the day?"

"I just wanted to get these things out of the way for you before I leave for the day."

"Okay, but as soon as you get done, I want you out of this place enjoying the sun. You're only 15 years old. You deserve to enjoy the days as they come by."

"Of course, thank you very much Haruno-sama. I am done now."

"Hand me Uchiha's file. Thank you. Now out with you, I'll see you tomorrow Mari." And with a bow, Mari left the room. Scanning over the notes left by the nurses during their checkups Sakura duly noted that Sasuke was awake and staring at her.

"Glad to see your finally awake Uchiha, won't Naruto be happy. I'm afraid he's a bit annoyed that I was the one to bring you back and not him. As you can see your back in Konoha, you'll be allowed to leave today when we are done with your check up. Tsunade-shishou has made Naruto your escort. So he will be here in a few minutes." Sasuke just laid there watching as Sakura ran all sorts of chakra made tests on him and before he knew it. Naruto arrived to pick him up

End Flashback

0~~~O~~~0

_'After Naruto came to pick up Uchiha he brought both of us to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop along with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. Those were fun times.'_ Sakura mused to herself before a small breeze wrapped around her bringing her back to the present and telling her that Kyo returned with Sasha.

"You called for me Sakura-sama?" the small snow fox asked before settling down on her master's open lap to stare at the ramen shop across from them.

"Yes, I want you to watch over your father, Sasha. He is becoming restless." The cloaked figure replied while stroking Sasha's smooth silver fur. Kyo allowed himself to rest on the ground around Sakura's feet.

"I have no idea what mother saw in Kyuubi, he is a foul beast with an even fouler temper. I swear he hates me." Sasha replied with a huff.

"And yet you remain his favorite offspring." Sakura responded off-handily.

"I am his only offspring." The fox retorted.

"Doesn't that make you proud?" Kyo yawned out.

"Huff…I'm only going to watch over him because Sakura oh so kindly asked me to." Sasha said hauntingly before she got up, jumped off of Sakura's lap, onto Kyo's head and then on the ground where she took off to get closer to Kyuubi's holder.

"You know better than to taunt her Kyo. Sasha has a mind of her own as you do. I am unable to help you if she chooses to attack." Sakura silently reprimanded Kyo while watching Sasha silently enter the ramen shop.

"And you choose favorites. Can't believe you'd let her kill me if she choose to, yet when I attack, you always heal her when I'm done."

"You do realize that she never attacks you, and I never said anything about not healing you when she's through with you. I merely pointed out the fact that I wouldn't stop her from injuring you."

"Gee thanks….way to make a leopard feel safe."

"Anytime Kyo, anytime" at that Kyo started to laugh but stopped when he noticed Sakura became stiff. He turned to look at the Ichiraku's before he noticed the racket coming from inside.

~~~X~~~

Kakashi, Sasuke, Karin, and Naruto sat on the stools inside the ramen shop eating ramen. Naruto going on and on about all the adventures the team will be able to do as Anbu and how Team Fox will become the ultimate team ever. While the other three sat and listened to the stories the boy spoke of.

"…and then we'd be back a month earlier than what was said because Karin would find our target and we'd be done with the mission even sooner." Naruto finished his story of how much easier missions would be for tracking down targets with Karin's powers. He was about to start another story of how missions would be easier and how they'd be home faster when Kakashi intervened and started telling Karin tips on how to pass the Anbu exam. Even though she 'didn't even need them' so said the proud Uchiha Sasuke.

While Kakashi was giving Karin tips, Naruto was having a conversation with the Kyuubi.

**'Boy, I need you to open your mind up to another for communication.'** Kyuubi commanded Naruto.

_'And why would I do that? I don't need another voice inside of my head.'_ Naruto snapped.

**'You would do so because if you don't she will merely force her way into your head to talk to me and if she does you will be in a world of pain that I won't even be able to handle. She's just that heartless.'**

_'Who is this 'she' you're talking about? Oh wait don't tell me. You found a new lover. How sick. No way am I letting her into my head.'_

**'Don't tempt her boy. She's running out of patients. We might not be able to hear her but she can hear us. Damn. Whatever you do, don't look up boy. I'm warning you.' **And of course, Naruto being Naruto….he looks up and into the icy blue eyes of a silvery snow fox. Naruto felt as if a scalpel was cutting into his head and the pressure kept building as the fox's eyes turned brighter.

_'What is this?' _Naruto screamed within his head to Kyuubi.

**'Hurry up and open a pathway to her mind from yours. Do it NOW! I warned you boy. I told you not to tempt her. I told you what would happen if you didn't open up your mind.' **Without a single thought Naruto opened up his mind to the fox in front of him, and as soon as he did the pain disappeared.

_**'Took you awhile brat…What were you waiting for? Me to rip open your head from the inside out? Father told you of what I would do and still you refused to open your mind to me. You thoughtless maggot, do you have any idea how pissed off Master would get if I killed you?'**_ A female voice raged from within Naruto's head.

_'Wait…did you just say father?'_

_**'Father I'm ashamed of you. You didn't even think to tell this boy about your sweet and loving daughter?'**_ Sasha scolded sarcastically.

**'Sweet and loving daughter…yea…right.'**

_**'Well you don't have to be so rude about it, and yes boy I said father. Kyuubi is my father. Luckily I don't get my charms from him. Name's Sasha by the way, best if you remember that because we're going to see a lot of each other from now on.'**_

**'Looks like your friends took notice of Sasha, since all you're doing is staring blankly at her. It doesn't even help that your eyes are glowing little girl.'**

_**'Sigh…unfortunately that's one thing I got from you dear father.'**_

_'How come I can't see them or even hear them?'_

_**'That would be my fault I'm afraid. Seeing as how I had to force my way into your mind before you opened the connection, I had cut off that part of your mind that allows you to interact in the outside world. No worries, it'll all go back to normal once I leave.'**_

**'It would be wise for you to leave the child's mind now Sasha.'**

_**'Of course father, I shall leave momentarily. I leave you with three warnings, boy.'**_

_'Ok…what are the warnings?'_

_**'One...when I leave your mind, don't close the connection for I shall return. Two…allow me to leave this restaurant, meaning do not allow your friends to attempt to bring harm to me. My master is watching and she will become greatly displeased.'**_

_'Wait…who is your master?'_

_**'She is what my third warning is about. For she is the one you all forgot about and ignored. She is the one you betrayed. Left to live this world alone before I and another became her allies. Mark my words she will return the favor and no one shall be spared. The end is upon you and she is your only savior.'**_

_'The end is upon us? What is this? Some sort of sick joke…who the hell do you think I am. I have done nothing like that to anyone.'_

_**'Who was the only female on your team…before Uchiha returned? Before that bitch you call Karin returned on my master's birthday exactly one year from today! Think about it boy. My time here is almost up. That red haired freak is now talking about making me her pet. Me! The nerve of that waste of life you call a friend.'**_ And with that Sasha left Naruto's mind just in time to jump out of the way of Karin's grabby hands.

**'Hurry up boy. Make sure they don't touch Sasha. You don't want her getting mad.'**

_'Who…Sasha?'_

**'No you fool…her master.'**

_'Then you know who her master is?'_

**'Of course I do. All demons know about the people who have gained a demon offspring's respect and protection. That doesn't matter right now. When I say I will tell you later that means that I will tell you when I'm not worried over my daughter's safety boy!'**

_**'WILL YOU GUYS STOP CHATTING FOR ONE FLIPPING SECOND AND GET THIS BITCH THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! DON'T MAKE ME CALL FOR MASTER-SAMA!'**_

**'NO don't call her! Damn she's not listening anymore. Boy you better stop those teammates of yours before her master comes.'**

In a blink of an eye Naruto was finally aware of all the commotion around him inside of the ramen shop. Chopsticks were everywhere, bowls broken, and a banshee was screaming in his ear.

"Don't just keep sitting there Naruto. Help me get that fox. I think it's starting to mock me." Karin screamed as she once again unsuccessfully tried to grab the silver fox.

_**'You think?' **_Sasha sneered '_**Little girl I am mocking you. Father's keeper must be severely lacking if you were able to catch him so easily. Either that or he's predictable. I'd say he's both but then master would be most displeased.'**_

"Uh Karin? I don't think Sasha wants to become your pet" Naruto said slowly.

"Wait…Sasha? Is that the fox's name? You know her? And why wouldn't she want to be my pet? Everyone loves me." Karin replied completely dismissing the snort/hiss that came from Sasha.

_**'Great going boy. You just had to go and tell her my name.' **_Sasha glared at Naruto.

"Err…you could say that I know her, but I think she already has an owner. Don't remember who though." Naruto coughed out.

"Well then tell the whore who owns Sasha to give the fox to me. She will love me more than her current owner." Karin replied.

_**'BITCH! I DARE YOU TO CALL MY MASTER A WHORE AGAIN AND WE'LL SEE WHO THE REAL WHORE IS!' **_Sasha hissed as she lunged towards Karin's face in rage. Karin screamed when she realized Sasha was trying to attack her but stopped once she noticed Sasuke had grabbed a hold on the fox.

"Oh Sasuke-kun thank you for saving me. I don't know what happened. She suddenly went to attack me. Can you hold her long enough for me to mark her as my own?" Karin swooned.

_**'Ma-ma-ma-mark?' **_Sasha stuttered as she turned her head to look at Naruto. Fear was revealed in her eyes as she started to thrash about in panic. '_**Naruto, please I beg of you. Don't let her mark me.'**_

"Karin wait…she already has an owner, why are you going to mark her?" Naruto asked trying to slow Karin down.

"She's unmarked Naruto. If her owner is so stupid as to let her run free without a mark, then she needs a better owner. Like me." Karin replied still advancing towards the struggling fox with a glowing hand.

_**'I'm sorry Naruto but I cannot allow them to mark me. There is a reason why Master-sama has yet to mark me.'**_ Sasha apologized as she closed her eyes.

"Sasha stop…what are you sorry for? What are you planning to do?" Naruto asked Sasha.

'_**I'm calling for Master-sama.' **_She whispered in his mind before she screamed to the world outside of his head. "MASTER-SAMA!"

All movement from within Ichiraku stopped as they looked around to find where the voice came from until they realized Sasha had stopped fighting against the arms that held her captive and smiled.

* * *

**(A.N.)** Ok this is the first chapter of the first story I've ever decided to post on FanFiction. Please R&R. I would love to hear any suggestions and/or flames you may have for me to improve my story or to add to it. Thank you!

~Miyu Maniac


	2. Who's that girl?

The Black Butterfly

Chapter Two

**(Disclaimer)** I don't own Naruto or any characters used other than Kyo and Sasha…they are mine and came from my overactive imagination.  
If you wish to use any characters I add into this story please ask me first and more likely than not I will let you. Thank you.

"Normal" (none)

_'Thoughts' (Italics)_

**'2nd Voice in thoughts' (Bold)**

_**'3rd Voice in thoughts' (Italics and Bold)**_

* * *

From the last chapter of Black Butterfly:

_"Gee thanks...way to make a leopard feel safe."_

_"Anytime Kyo, anytime" ...Sakura became stiff._

_0~~~O~~~0_

_**"I'm sorry Naruto..."**__ "MASTER-SAMA!"_

* * *

All movement from within Ichiraku froze as the small snow fox continued to smile. A whirl of wind engulfed Sasha and Team Fox, their eyes closed from the intensity of it. When they opened their eyes they were greeted by the sight of a small meadow that extended all around them. Taking advantage of their confusion Sasha slipped out of the Uchiha's arms and dashed towards a shadowed figure 15 feet away.

"Master-sama!" Sasha exclaimed as she jumped into the figure's outstretched arms. 'Glad to have you back my little kitsune.' Sakura murmured into the fox's ear. Sasha started to shake as she cried into her master's cloak. Out of nowhere a poof was sounded in the somewhat quiet field.

Everyone looked up to see a chibi sized Kyuubi walking toward Sakura.

"It's a pleasure to see you safe and well again RaRa-san." Kyuubi remarked with a bow of his head.

"I would say the same if the conditions were different." Sakura remarked.

"There's not much I can do about that child." Kyuubi replied.

"I understand that, better than you think I do." Sakura was quiet for a moment as she stared into the distance. Suddenly she looked at Kyuubi and started to talk again. "I see you mastered the trick Sasha showed you."

"Yes but what she seemed to have left out was how draining the process is. I don't see how she can remain outside of your body for so long." Kyuubi stated.

"Ah…that's because little Sasha forgot to tell you one little detail." Sakura began. "You see, when Sasha gave me the protection of a Blood Pledge I released her from the contract made by my birth. She is of her own free will and I've sworn to keep it that way."

"Why was I not told of this? No wonder she can do this trick of hers with ease." Kyuubi growled.

"You never asked, father." Sasha laughed as she leapt out of Sakura's arms to sit next to the laying Kyo.

"So with a Blood Pledge Sasha was released from the contract but a Fire's Swear was made to keep Sasha unbounded and because of that if one was to bound Sasha he or she would feel the wrath of your untamed wrath." Kyuubi mused. "My only question is why Sasha would fear getting close to being bound so much."

"You don't understand Kyuubi-san!" Kyo raged jumping to his feet along with Sasha. "If Master-sama's powers where to go berserk because of her Fiery Swear innocent people could get killed, along with herself…" he finished in a whisper.

"Yeah! That's not the only reason but it's the most important one." Sasha agreed.

"Oh? So tell me daughter…what else is there to make you panic like you did?" Kyuubi grinned.

"Think about who was trying to bind me. As if I could survive if that red headed tramp of a whore was to take care of me. I'd die by just waking up to see her morning face and don't get me started on morning breath." Sasha shivered as Kyo and Kyuubi barked with laughter. On Sakura's face a small smile appeared as she gazed upon her animal friends.

Unfortunately the lovely moment was ruined by the red haired beast and no I do not mean Kyuubi. "WHAAT! WHAT DID THAT LITTLE RAT CALL ME?" Karin fumed as she threw a kunai at the now laughing snow fox.

Suddenly the wind changed as a small clank was heard. All was still as a few strands of red hair drifted to the ground. A centimeter away from Karin's ear on a tree right behind the said girl was the same exact kunai she had thrown naught but a mere second ago.

7 feet away from the ninja's now stood the cloaked girl. Arm bent slightly in front was slowly brought down as her head slowly went up. Sakura's cloak began to settle as the hood slide slightly to reveal a plain white porcelain half-mask hiding the top part of her head. Adorning the front of the mask was a symbol that revealed her village and status. Her smile was nowhere to be found and she was glaring.

"Attacking a ninja from the same village of your own outside of training is a server punishment in itself Karin." Sakura hissed. "Doing something even a Genin knows not to do is laughable, but attacking a fellow ninja who is a much greater rank than your own is deadly."

"Greater rank?" Karin laughed. "I've never seen your rank before; who are you trying to fool. I'm an Anbu and your mask means nothing."

"You're even more pathetic than I thought you were Karin. I know you're an Anbu; I was there at the exam. You're fresh meat and you know what? I don't care who your supposed friends are. They mean nothing in the real world outside of the villages. Let me tell you what my rank is since you don't understand it." Sakura took a deep breath before she began again.

"I'm a Level 5 Special Black Ops Interrogations Warrior Medic and a Genjutsu Master. If you're thought to be S-class enemy holding information back you deal with me. If you're on your deathbed labeled as a lost cause I bring you to life. In times of war I'm on the front lines destroying the enemy. I save and I kill those I deem worthy. I am the best at what I do. Nobody knows my real name anymore because of all the tittles I have. While your bodyguards are talked about in high voices, I am talked about in shadows and the safety of the mind.

"If I choose to switch sides during a war then that side is the winner. Yes you're an Anbu, congratulations, but that's all there is to you. You're exceptional at tracking chakra trails but I bet you can't find Sasha's, Kyo's or even my own chakra point and we're in plain view. All you have for protection is that of your team but remember there was another before you. Where is she now? Without the protection she had from the same team as yours. She is no longer heard of. Open your ears; everything including walls has a tale to tell." With a small smile Sakura was gone, as was Sasha and Kyo.

The Kyuubi stared at the group as a single black butterfly sat in the spot the group of rejects once stood. "This is the beginning of Sasha's master's wrath, you were warned about. Tell me boy..." Naruto looked over to the Nine-Tailed Fox as a gust of wind blew on the branches of the cherry trees around them. "Whatever happened to the young cherry blossom?" In a flurry of petals the butterfly disappeared.

0~~~O~~~0

Flashback: Konoha March 27th

The day was over and the sun was setting. It was time for all the little ones to be safely tucked away in their warm beds and adults to relieve their stress from a long, hard day's work.

All throughout the village you can see lights shutting off and darkness reigning. In the shadows of the hospital a single light flashed dim. Inside an office was a young pink haired medic bent over a stack of papers, her hand dancing along in a flourish of movements finishing all of her remaining work. A lone cup of hot tea sat next to her work.

With a sigh the woman leaned backwards and stretched. A brilliant smile graced her face as she started at the paper pinned to the wall from upside down. In a heartbeat she was up and humming, shuffling the papers around and organizing them before placing them in the bin for tomorrows workload. Turning off the lights she left the room and shut the door behind her.

A single ray of moonlight fell upon the paper to show a calendar with a date marked with a big heart. March 28th: Sakura Haruno's 21st birthday.

~~~X~~~

Outside of the gates of Konoha was a red haired girl, a smile upon her lips. She whispered something into the night air and entered the village.

"I've come here for you…Sasuke-kun…"

~~~X~~~

The sound of porcelain shattering broke the tranquil night air. The clouds forced the moonlight onto the desk where the forgotten cup was left broken, its contents no longer warm and steamy but cold and impassive.

End Flashback

0~~~O~~~0

"Did we really have to turn tail and run like that Master-Sama?" Kyo questioned the pinkette. They were now up in a tall cherry tree resting on the branches above Team Fox's heads. Sakura sat closest to the trunk with Sasha on her lap and Kyo to her immediate left. It amused Sasha that they did not realize they were right above them.

"I'm pretty sure we did not run and as far as I know I don't have a tail." Sakura replied looking down on the group.

"Ugh…you know what I mean Master." Kyo moaned.

"And you know what I meant Kyo." Sakura said lightly.

"Are you sure these are the same people The Red Ones are after Sakura-sama?" Sasha's bell-like voice asked softly after a moment of silence.

"I'm quite sure Sasha." Sakura responded immediately, "Even though it was during the period of my weakness they were after them in the past as well." Sasha nodded in silence.

"Speaking of the Red Ones…how is Red Eyes holding out?" Kyo yawned.

"The process is taking longer than I thought and it grows very draining day after day. I suppose that's normal considering all the bloodshed that took place but he shall be up very soon." Sakura answered with a bit of thought.

"Do you intend to allow him to keep them?" Kyo pressed on.

"Kyo you know as well as I do that Master-sama does not have a choice on that matter. Red Eyes already talked to us about it. If she does anything then all of our goals will merely be dreams and you know how dreams end." Sasha reprimanded the leopard.

"No do tell me Sasha." Kyo growled,"How do these dreams end?"

"Shattered and turned into your worst nightmares. Dreams are what we call our goals we know to be unattainable and foolish." Sakura said in a lifeless voice underlined with venom.

Both Sasha and Kyo turned their heads to look at the savior and mother-like figure as she stared off into the distance, a forlorn look hidden in her eyes. The joyful mood that had surrounded them quickly grew somber.

0~~~O~~~0

Flashback: Konoha March 28th- Morning

Bits of light began to peak over the hills as the morning sun began to ascend high to the sky with sunshine and warmth beginning to coax the awaiting buds into their blossoming beauty. Birds started to chirp and, with animals alike, begin the new day.

Down in an apartment building, inside a bedroom with curtains placed to block the morning sun's rays was a young woman slumbering away and a group of troublemakers ready to start the day. They spoke in whispers, as if to keep the maiden sleeping.

"So everything's ready and ok right?"

"Mhmm." "H-hai." "You bet."

"Yosh! Now who's gonna wake Ms. Sleeping Beauty here?"

"Not me. Last time Neji had to use his Byakugan to find me passed out in a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I'll open the curtains to help wake her up."

"A-and I was forbidden to try to wake her up again."

"How did that?"

"S-Sakura-chan…"

"Well I'm sure as hell not gonna do it. Last time I had a humongous bruise that neither I nor anyone else was allowed to heal on my face."

"Haha I remember that. She strictly said 'If anyone dares to heal this pig they shall feel the wrath of my Cherry Blossom Smash.' Everybody avoided you like a plague for the longest time in fear of her rage. Even you were too afraid to heal yourself."

"Shut it Bon-Bon. Who knew such a powerful attack would be named after something so delicate."

"Oh look at that Tema, she's shaking."

"So she is Ten…Well if you pansies aren't gonna wake her then I will. How bad can it be?"

"You just signed your death contract Fan Gurl…"

"Yea yea Piggy. Okay on the count of three…one…two…three. WAKE UP PINKY!"

*Swish* *Scream* *Gasp* *SMASH*

~~~X~~~

"Daang forehead how much force did you put in that hit. It's a clean cut." Ino commented looking at the new Temari shaped hole in the wall across from where the bed was shoved.

"Tell me about it." Temari muttered.

"I said I was sorry Tema, people know better than to wake me up like that."

"Looks like I didn't get the full memo."

"Yeah sorry about that but we did try to warn you."

"Whatever Tennie. At least the sleeping beauty here is now awake."

"Yeah...about that…why did you wake me up? I thought I had the day off?"

"You do forehead. We just decided that as your loving friends we'd celebrate your birthday by having a shopping spree, then go to the spa and end your special day with a trip to that new club you haven't been able to go to."

"Awe all that for me? Thank you so much Temari, TenTen, Hinata and Ino-chan…I knew you guys loved me ha-ha." Sakura winked.

"Yea yea Pinky…just hurry up and get dressed so we can leave already."

"On it Temari-chan." Sakura cheered as she shot out of bed with her arm raised high in a fist, only to get tangled in her blanket and fall face first into the ground. The girls just laughed as a Sakura stood and skipped over to her dresser to get dressed with the blanket trailing behind her.

* * *

**(A.N.)** Ok this is the begining part of the second chapter of my story and I'm really sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter done and ready to post but my laptop crashed and I lost everything including my muse. Obviously I got my muse back but then I had to move to the US and everything was packed. I'm extremely sorry and I ask for you to stay with me as I try my best to finish this story. The rest of this chapter should be posted whenever I get my shipment but there may be a long wait for that and I am truly sorry about that.

On the side note I went through and made a little grammar fixes in Chapter One so if u received an email about the first chapter over again I'm sorry.

Please R&R. I would love to hear any suggestions and/or flames you may have for me to improve my story or to add to it. Thank you!

~Miyu Maniac


End file.
